The Long Walk
by Thetruehero
Summary: This story is very loosely based on the Stephen King novel. Percy, a kind hearted and often goofy teenager, realizes too late that a race he joined is no ordinary race. He learns all too well that this isn't a race against time...it's a race for his life!


**Hey guys so this is loosely based on the Stephen King novel of the same name but just loosely like the skeleton of the plot is from Stephen King who is a genius by the way. This will involve my two OC's as well, Peter Sane and Samuel Strife. So...hope I do you guys proud and you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not. Me.**

* * *

He never meant to actually be selected. It was just a joke! A harmless joke! He put his name in when his girlfriend dared him. Now here he was standing at a starting line more terrified than ever, he looked around and saw his mother crying her eyes out as she left him. No one was allowed to see the start of the event so that all runners could concentrate.

"Hey, you okay dude?" a voice behind him said, he whirled around to find a blonde haired teenager looking at him with concern. He nodded and gave a shaky smile, the blonde smiled "I'm Jason Grace." he said holding his hand out.

He took it "Percy Jackson..." he mumbled softly. He looked around and all the runners looked either terrified or ready for anything. He caught sight of one boy, a very tall teenager about seventeen with golden blonde hair and pale white eyes, looking at all the runners with a grin. Percy could tell behind those eyes was something...disturbing.

"So...do you expect to win?" Jason asked casually, Percy shook his head and Jason nodded "I don't either, to be honest I don't know why I entered. Pride I guess." he said looking down.

Percy was about to respond when a bullhorn sounded and two adults walked up to the large group of teenagers. One of them was a young man maybe twenty or so with dark black hair and a horribly scarred face like he lost a fight with a cat. The other man was older with graying hair cut into a crew cut "Line up ladies!" he roared and all the boys, Percy counted around fifty, scrambled at the line. In front of them was nothing but miles upon miles of simple road, no houses, no trees, nothing but an asphalt line as far as the eye could see.

"Now, my name is Orcus and I'm in charge of this event. Do you all know what you have gotten yourselves into?" he asked and about half of the boys mumbled some kind of no. He sighed in annoyance "You're all about to participate in The Walk. An event we host every year, fifty boys are selected to run. The last one running wins the Prize. Now the rules: You are to run the entire event, there will be no stops, there will be no rests, the run lasts as long as it takes for there to be one winner. You are to not touch any of the other contestants, to do so will issue a violation. You may not stray from the road, to do so will issue a violation. You will not slow down past a jog anything else will issue a violation. No interacting with the crowd, doing so will issue a violation. Are there any questions? Once the event begins you will receive no help are we clear?" Orcus announced,

All the boys nodded and Percy wanted to run, oh dear gods how he wanted to run! Most of the other boys seemed to be thinking the same thing, then the scarred man stepped forward. Now that he was closer Percy could see the whites of his eyes were blood red, as if he was beaten so badly that his eyes were permanently red. He looked almost as scared as Percy felt...almost.

"My names Samuel Strife." he said and all the boys broke into a murmur and Percy didn't blame them Samuel Strife was a legend! He raised his hands for silence "Yes I'm that Sam Strife. The winner of The Walk five years ago. I'm here to give my support, the other winners would be here but they got caught up in other business. So I'm the only one here to tell you guys that each of you have the chance to win as long as you have the willpower and strength in your heart. Be careful...people change in this event. The worst of people can be shown sometimes during this. Trust me I know." he explained.

The boys all nodded and Percy's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Jason, who was standing next to him, didn't look scared at all. He looked calm and collected which made no sense to Percy, all of the boys except for Jason looked like they wanted to bolt.

"Okay guys...good luck." Sam said before he walked off to the side of the road and stood with his arms crossed.

Orcus grinned before he clapped his hands "Alright then! I have a feeling about this group! Give'em hell guys!" he said though Percy noticed he was staring at one boy in particular. One who was on the far right, a small lanky boy who possessed a mop a brown hair and looked like his nose had been broken recently.

Orcus walked off next to Samuel and held up a starting pistol. The second the pistol went off the tall blonde with the white eyes took off in an all out sprint. The rest, including Percy and Jason, started in a light jog as they all started down the road.

The Walk has begun.

**Back at the starting line.**

They watched as the boys all vanished in the distance and Orcus ordered the soldiers to follow them on jeeps. Samuel and the host of the event stood there watching the last of the boys vanish from sight. Orcus turned to Samuel "Seems like a healthy group this year! They looked like a good batch huh Sammy?" he asked.

Samuel glared at him "Don't ever call me that! What you call a group I call victims you fucking psychopath!" he growled at the older man who gave him a stern look.

"Careful boy! The only reason I invited you here-"

"Is because you had all the other winners executed? Yeah I know about that! The winners that didn't kill themselves you put in the ground to silence! The only reason I'm still alive I assume is because I'm a public figure? Because people would actually notice if I went missing unlike the others who shut themselves in to hide from the world because of what you did to them!" he shouted.

Orcus glared back at the scarred man "You think that protects you? Don't push your luck!" he said fiercely.

Samuel held his ground and gestured to his scars and his bloodied eyes "I pushed my luck when I let my best friend do this to me so he could have the mercy of being out of the Walk! He died with a smile on his face and I have these for the rest of my life to remind me of what you put me through!"

The older man gave a small smile "You should head home Strife...I'll let you know how the race turns out." he said as he climbed into an army jeep and followed the other cars.

Samuel sighed heavily as he walked over to his car and sat there for a good long while. The prize wasn't worth it, he kept thinking to himself. He ran for five days straight and he had determined that when the first boy died...

This is no game.

It's a death sentence.


End file.
